Had Things Been Different
by Nightglow9
Summary: Many scenarios about what could've happened. Scenario One - Cast Me out Again, Into the Fire Scenario Two - Just a Little mess up
1. Chapter 1

Had things been different :

I came up with this idea after reading a fanfiction about Bunny actually hitting Jack on Easter, the final push to write it came from 'Forgotten in Antarctica'.

Scenario One - Instead of Leaving Jack in Antarctica with his broken staff, he decides he needs to suffer even more, to be cast out one more time.

* * *

He didn't know that breaking his staff would have this effect, how would he? It's not like anyone's broken it before. But now it lies in pieces somewhere here in the warren, and if he finds it, maybe he could fix this.

But how? Another wave of anxiety and guilt washes over him.  
Given the circumstances, the chances of him finding his staff were slim to none, the chances of him fixing it afterwords, even less.

But the feelings didn't even compare to what he knew was coming, nothing could be this horrible. How Pitch came up with this cruel plan he didn't know. For someone who knew how he felt to wish something like this upon another being - he couldn't fathom the horrors that resided inside the mans mind.

Part of him never wanted to face this, it just wanted to run as far as he could and never come back. But the world was into so big, and after something like this, they would find him. That was, if he could even get away in the first place. At the moment, it wasn't the Pokas revenge he had to worry about.

Then again, the other part just wanted to get it over with so he could stop wondering. So he could stop imagining all the terrible outcomes of this. He just wanted it over.

Desperately, he struggled against this scratchy nightmare sand rope that bound his hands, he couldn't see, but his wrists were already a painful bright red. For the seconded time today, Jack felt hopeless.

For the first time in a long time, Jack Frost began to cry.  
He wondered for a moment, if it was okay to cry for help in a situation like this. After ruining Easter, twice. He could find plenty of justifications. But, no matter how right or wrong it was, he was only a child. Only a scared, abandoned child, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

He didn't want this, no matter how alone he was, he didn't want to die. Especially because he didn't know where he'd end up. Was there an 'afterlife' for spirits? But another part of him was relieved, at least it would be over. At least it would all be over.

For a moment he let his mind wander, and memories took over.

_"-You were with Pitch?!"_

"We should never have trusted you!"

"I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To long for a family,"

"You want to be alone? Fine. It can be arranged."  
Jack screamed as the vision of Pitch and his broken staff went from blurry to painfully in focus, then blurry again.

He remembered a dark shadow bending over him, and then darkness. Then he woke up here, tied up in some corner of the rapidly warming warren.  
The rising water of the river terrified him, although he didn't know why, after all it was his only safety at this point. Unless he got untied and found his staff soon, the water would be his only sanctuary.

The only thing protecting him for the bright orange flames that was quickly devouring the beautiful spring he had been welcomed into, only hours ago.

* * *

Yah, basically what could've happened after Easter, PLOT TWISTS! I love them! :)  
Sorry, all my stories have been short so fat for some reason. All well. If you want the seconded part review, follow, favorite etc!

Love ya

nightglow9


	2. Just a Little Mess Up

**Had things been different part two - Is not related to part one, they are different scenarios! **

**Scenario - Jack didn't spend those years alone...he spent them with Whisper instead.**

**I do not own rotg.**

* * *

_1803_

" The only thing that hurts worse than being told your insane, is realizing its true."

She smiled wickedly, her perfect lips twisting into that horrifying grin.

The verbal knife was plunged into his heart.

"What's it like? Being mad?" Sink it in as deep as it can go, why don't you?

There was that word again, mad. The boy squirmed under the gaze that still made him feel as if he was naked. You'd think that by now he'd be immune to it.

Cold eyes didn't miss it.

"I'm not real you know, so why do you react to me this way?" Hold the hilt and twist, but the worst is still yet to come.

He hadn't even realized he was crying, but cold tears were very visible. His throat burned, and breathing became a struggle. She'd been told her mind worked wrong to many times.

"Then again, it's not like your real either, so I guess I'll be leaving." Tear it out as fast as possible, and let the victim bleed until nothing's left.

Sobs could be heard that night, echoing around a dark cave. A dark figure crept out, a sick smile gracing her cold features.

* * *

_1867_

There had to be a way to escape the endless mind games, there had to be something else. There can't only be darkness in a place, only horror, only pain. But then, if you never knew anything else, how would you know the difference between normalcy and not?

Because it's instinct. Somewhere inside we know when something is wrong, or even the slightest bit off, however most end up ignoring it.

He wasn't human, and yet he had these senses, because he was human once, before this.

He didn't know he was. He didn't know much of anything. He didn't know of the sun, or the moon, or the stars. He didn't know of the colors that popped or blended, or the feeling of someone holding his hand. He didn't even know what he looked like. Or for that matter, what he even was. After all of this, he was sure he would remember - Not that he ever had in the fist place.

But he had a basic understanding of some things. In the very broken pieces of his mind he held this information close.

There was a difference between pain, and well, not pain.

Words are bad, they hurt in more ways than one.

Hot stings, but it can make you feel alive.

There is something more than darkness.

Apparently he's crazy, not that he would know the difference. He only knows that crazy, mad, and insane, are all related to messed up.

So that's what he decides he must be,

.

Just a little _mess up_.


End file.
